The prior art broadly teaches mounting electronic apparatus in or on structure straddling the floor hump of automotive vehicles. In U.S. Pat. to Krechman, No. 3,405,944, the apparatus is either loosely placed over the hump (FIGS. 1 and 2), or is semi-permanently attached to the dashboard (FIG. 3). In U.S. Pat. to Hanley, No. 3,550,001, the apparatus is also semi-permanently attached by straps bolted thereto and to the vehicle floor (FIGS. 1 and 4).